Happy Birthday Ally
by lynnr5
Summary: Austin Moon, Ally's history teacher gives her a present for her eighteenth birthday./ Smut.


**A/N: If you like teacher/student stuff, here you go. Lot's and lot's of smut, as well. Enjoy.**

* * *

Austin Moon knew he was a good-looking man. Many of his female coworkers thought so, too. They awed over him and he could hear them talking about him in the teacher lounge when he was making himself lunch. A couple of them were trying to work up the nerve to ask him out, but so far none of them had. He didn't really have an eye on any of them.

Besides, Austin already had a girl in mind. Ally fucking Dawson. She was a student in his first period history class, and she was fucking hot. He wasn't even sure the girl was eighteen yet, but damn he sure hoped she was because she was worth losing his job for.

She arrived in class early today, with a big smile on her face. She was just adorable. Her short skirt hugged her hips very nicely, and the tight material made her ass pop. She wore a white, low-cut shirt that without even trying, showed her cleavage. He just hoped that he could keep himself together. Only a few more months and she was out of here.

"Good morning, Mr. Moon," she said with a smile, sitting down in the front row. "Guess what? It's my birthday today. I'm finally eighteen." He felt like his dreams came true as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"Well, Happy Birthday. Turning eighteen is exciting," he said with a smile. _Yeah, exciting for him. _Other than the fact that he was her teacher, he was legally allowed to fuck her. Except, he couldn't, and although he wanted to, he wouldn't.

As subtle as she was being, she always knew when Mr. Moon was watching her. She'd flip her hair over her shoulders and lean over so he could get a good view of her cleavage. Even if she didn't look, she knew he was watching her. She'd purposely bite her lip and flutter her eyes to make him swoon. With a swift movement of her eyes, she looked up and could notice the boner he sported.

There was only a couple more minutes of class, and Ally looked up at the clock worriedly, biting down on her lip even harder than she had before, noticing that she'd not even been close to finishing her history essay.

At the end of class, everyone lined up to turn in their papers. She stood up with a creased brow and made sure she was last in line. When it was only the two of them in the room, she looked at him with a concerned look on her face. "Mr. Moon, I didn't finish. What do I do?" It almost looked like she was gonna cry. Her lip quivered a bit, and he couldn't _not_ let her finish.

"You can come after school and finish. Don't worry about it. I'll stay here as long as you need," he said with a smile. He saw her face brighten up, and she gave him the halfway done essay.

"I'll be here! Thank you!" She waltzed out of the room, and he watched her ass sway until he couldn't possibly see it anymore. He'd see her after school, but for now, he needed to rid of the raging hard one she'd caused him.

* * *

Last period was coming to an end and Ally was more than excited. When the bell rang, she ran from the classroom and shoved everything into her locker. She walked to Mr. Moon's class and knocked on the door, while subtly adjusting her skirt upwards a bit.

Mr. Moon opened the door, and allowed her to come in and sit at the desk she'd been sitting in during class that day. After about ten minutes of working on her paper, she was finally done. She noticed he locked the door, and she smirked a bit, thinking about what she could do now that no one could interrupt.

"Mr. Moon, I'm finished," Ally said happily, placing the written essay on his desk.

He looked over it, smiling and nodding as he read through the nicely done paper. "Good job, Ally."

"Thank you." She searched through her brain, trying to find the right thing to say. "Mr. Moon? Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, Ally. What is it?"

Ally blushed, looking down at her wedges, and then back at his awaiting face. "I have a crush on you, Mr. Moon. A really, really big crush on you." Carefully, she walked to where he stood. "And I'm eighteen now, so I was hoping... I could get a present."

She put her hand on his thigh, slowly inching up to his pant covered dick. With her small hand, she squeezed through his pants, causing a small groan to erupt from Mr. Moon's mouth. Hearing that made Ally more confident in herself so she unbuckled his belt, and slipped her hand inside his black pants, grabbing his bare dick.

Pulling her pants down, she grabbed his rock hard dick and pumped it, watching as a pool of pre-cum seeped from the head. She could feel the veins against her thimble fingers as she worked. After he was a bit harder, she brought her mouth down to it, sucking harshly on his shaft. Another couple groans left Mr. Moon's throat. He tried to conceal them, but she was just so good at giving head.

"A-Ally, we should probably stop. We could get caught."

She ignored him. With one hand, she pulled her skirt up even higher and spread her legs, giving him a full view of her lace rimmed, pink panties. With the same hand, she pulled her panties to the side, now allowing him to see her pussy, and began to rub herself.

Well, fuck. He wasn't sure how long he was gonna last.

Leaning her head back, she emitted a soft moan, and that was enough to get Mr. Moon off. He began to twich, and he erupted into Ally's mouth. She happily took his cum, swallowing the warm juice down her throat. After she had finished, she grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it off, examining his abs.

When Mr. Moon had recovered from his high, he pushed a couple things off his desk(man, had he always wanted to do that) he pushed her roughly on the desk, his hands tightly wound around her hips. She let out a soft moan, loving how in control he was.

All of his worries of getting caught were far behind him, now. He was so caught up in having sex with Ally Dawson, that he couldn't bring himself to care even if someone was to catch them. "You're a bad girl, you know that?" he asked, tightening his grip on her small waist. "I can see right through your little games. Pulling up your skirt, biting the tip of your pencil... all of it. I'm gonna fucking punish you for it."

Ally nodded, and squirmed in his arms. "Yes Sir. I deserve it, Sir," she whispered, leaning back on her elbows. The girl was practically begging him to fuck her without even saying it.

He reached under her skirt, and slid her panties down to her legs, tossing them to the floor. "God... you're beautiful," he muttered, staring at her. He put two fingers in her and began to pump in and out of her. She was fucking dripping. His fingers in her, and just the idea that her sexy history teacher was finger-fucking her, almost brought her to the edge. "Mmm, you like that?" he asked, adding a third finger. "You like Mr. Moon moving his fingers in and out of your wet pussy, hmm?"

With a loud moan, she nodded violently, bring her fingers down to her clit. "Mhhm. It feels sooo good," she whispered, wrapping her right arm around his neck and he continued pleasuring her. "Oh... FUCK. I'm cumming, Mr. Moon, I'm cumming all over your fingers..." she growled.

The face she made when she came was fucking sexy. He was pretty sure no girl he'd ever been with looked that hot when they came. He just wanted to see her face when he fucked her with his dick.

Once she had reevaluated herself, she leaned up to Mr. Moon and caught him in a sloppy kiss. "Mr. Moon? Before you fuck me, can you do me another favor?" she asked sweetly, grabbing his fingers and sucking off her cum.

Watching her tongue swirl around his fingers made him hard all over again. With a soft groan, he looked down at the half-naked _woman_. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt. He pulled it open, and finally, after all her teasing, got to see her breasts. They were perfectly round and her nipples were erect.

"Can you make me cum with your tongue? I love being orally pleasured," she whispered, moving her white-painted fingernails over his chest, and down to his abs. "Please, Sir?"

"How many guys have gone down on you before, Ally?"

"Hmm." She was using her fingers to count the number of boys. "Four. I think."

He nodded, and pulled her towards the edge of the desk. "I'll make you totally forget about all them. They were just boys. I'm a man who can pleasure you way better than them."

He smirked and brought his lips down to her pussy. His tongue swirled around her clit, biting down every few seconds. Her hips were arching wildy, and he had to wrap one of his arm over her waist to keep her down. Using his tongue, he licked quickly up and down her soaked lips, then went inside, pushing into her pussy.

Around his tongue, her walls were clenching and he knew she was really close. After a few more soft moans, a loud, throaty moan left her mouth and he feel the cum surround his tongue. He cleaned her up and then came up, breathing deep to get his breath back. "How was it?"

"Fuck me!" she exclaimed, laying down on the desk.

And he did. He pounded hard into her, filling up her pussy. In and out, in and out, it felt so good. Ally had been fucked before, but no guy had felt this good. Mr. Moon had to be experienced, because he knew exactly what he was doing. Their groans and moans and growls filled up the small classroom, which had, by now, smelled of pure sex.

As he fucked her, he watched the way she bit her lip, and felt her nails dig into his back. It may have just been one of the most erotic things. Fucking your own eighteen year old student on your desk. He continued to pound her, feeling the tightness of her pussy squeeze around his dick. He wasn't sure he'd ever been with someone so tight.

He fucking loved it.

Her nipples, which had not been played with yet, stood erect, wanting to be touched. As he dick slid in and out of her burning hot pussy, he brought his fingers to her red nipples and squeezed them, which caused her to erupt in louder moans. He could feel how close he was, and he knew she was too. Her pussy as clamping down roughly around his dick.

With one last pound, he released his semen inside her. Ally began to roll her hips and once more brought her hand down to her little clit, rubbing it violently so she could get off. Finally, she found her release and leaned her head down on the desk, breathing deeply. He pulled out of her and pulled his pants back on, while she buttoned her shirt back up.

Laying there without her panties on, she could feel his semen dripping from her slit, and she wiped it off with a tissue, tossing it in the bin. Ally pulled on her panties and skirt, and once they were both dressed, they walked to the door.

"Wow, Ally... I don't... what... happened," he tried to form coherent thoughts to say he was sorry for taking advantage of her.

"Shh," she said, putting a finger to his lips, "I loved it. I've wanted that for a very long time."

"I have too."

With a sweet smile, she walked out of the room, and he, once again watched her ass swaying from side to side as her wedges clicked against the floor. He couldn't get the girl out of his mind after what had just happened. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to.

Although she had already left and he knew she wouldn't hear him, he whispered out one last, "Happy birthday, Ally."

* * *

**A/N: GUYS. I've been writing this all morning and afternoon, and I'm way too excited to check it so sorry if they're mistakes. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
